


One Scoop or Two?

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Siblings, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: The ice cream isn't the only that's sweet at the local parlor!





	One Scoop or Two?

**Author's Note:**

> I SCREAM!!! YOU SCREAM!!! WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!!!  
> I mean, other than Hela and Loki embarrassing Thor, I've got nothing else to add to this. Enjoy!!

"Get in loser! We're getting ice cream!" 

Thor looked out from the window to see his older sister wailing on the horn of her car in the middle of the serene parking lot of the library. Ms. Hill wouldn't be too happy about this, he thought. She wasn't exactly known for being patient. Luckily, she was nowhere to be seen, but he had a fewling the patrons were confused as to who could be yelling. Regardless, it was his time to clock out, as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

As Thor stepped outside, he could feel the humidity stick to his skin as the sun beat down on his back. It was a hot one and a perfect day for ice cream. Hela had the car running and as he got closer, he could see his little brother sitting in the back seat. Both siblings were dressed in black. Even in the sweltering heat, they still insisted on dressing in dark clothes. 

"Hela," said Thor, tossing his bag aside in the back, "was the horn necessary?" 

"You're here," Hela replied, turning down the radio. "So I think my work here is done." 

"You said we were getting ice cream though!" Loki whined in the back. 

"Only if you promise not to be a little shithead like you were at the pool!" 

"How was I to know that my Jaws prank was going to get us banned from the pool? People just don't appreciate cinema!" 

"Well now we have to go to the other pool across town and the concessions there taste like shit!" 

Loki groaned. "Fine! I'll behave." Loki sat there quietly until a thought came to him. "Who knows, maybe Thor will see his boyfriend working today!" 

"My what?" Thor stammered. His cheeks were starting to burn. It was no secret that he had the biggest crush on one of the workers at the ice cream parlour. Bruce Banner was one of the nicest, smartest, and cutest guys in Thor's class. They had a couple of classes together but Bruce mainly hung out with Tony Stark and the other AP kids while Thor hung with the sporty crowd. Both of them harboured crushes on the other but neither ever acted on them. Hela and Loki were well aware of this, insisting that Thor make a move. Thor was too stubborn to listen to them, insisting that he figure out his crush on his own. While he did nothing, Hela and Loki tried to figure out a plan, but couldn't come up with anything. 

It was Loki who had found out that Bruce was working at Candy's Ice Cream Parlour when he was with Hela one day. Now that they had a place, they needed a time. With Hela working at Lush and Thor working at the library, the work schedules didn't exactly align where all three of them could go in while Bruce was working. Luckily, they had their mutual friend Val, who also happened to know Bruce, be able to give them the scoop on the best times to come in the parlor. By some miracle, everyone's work schedules were finally aligned and Hela and Loki's plan could finally be executed. 

"Oh yes, I heard that Bruce works there," said Hela, smiling devilishly at Thor. "Wouldn't it be nice to see him at work?" 

"No!" Thor yelped. He sunk in his seat. "Oh my god, if he's there, please don't embarrass me in front of him. It's bad enough that you guys know." 

"It's so obvious that he likes you," said Hela. "I mean, remember when he came over to our house to work on that Spanish project? He couldn't stop staring at you!" 

"You two should just make out already, you know you want to," Loki added. 

"Can I just stay in the car while you guys go in?" Thor asked. "I'll tell you what I want." 

"No! We're all going in," said Hela, parking a little too close to the car next to her. "Besides, it's my treat! Actually, Loki was the one who suggested we go, so maybe he should treat us!" 

"Loki scoffed. "Do I look like I have money?" 

"Oh don't be stupid, you have money. How else have you been buying all that Wendy's?" 

"I'll never tell!" 

Hela rolled her eyes, wondering how she got stuck with the brothers that she had. 

Candy's Ice Cream Parlor was the local ice cream parlor that had been around since the 1950's, with original furniture still in tact. It was like stepping onto the set of Grease, right down to the uniforms that were worn by the employees. There was a kitschy feel to it with its seemingly dated interior but the ice cream was to die for. It was all kinds of creamy and rich, with a never ending list of flavors on rotation. If you could imagine it, there was probably a flavor for it. The best part about it was that it was open all year long.

The sweet aroma hit the Odinson siblings like a tidal wave when they walked into the parlor. Save a for a family that was just about to leave, the parlor was pretty quiet when they entered. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were leaning against the wall behind the counter, wearing their white and red striped uniforms that made them look like human candy canes. The hats were the perfect kitschy touch and Hela couldn't help but giggle. Thor didn't mind. In fact, he thought the uniform made Bruce look cuter. As soon as Bruce saw Thor, he smiled widely and waved. 

"Hey Thor!" Bruce greeted. "And the whole family is here too! Great to see you guys!" 

"Hello Odinson clan," said Tony monotonously, "how can we help you?" 

"I didn't know you were working here Stark," Hela mused. "Did daddy make you get a job?" 

"For your information, Hela," Tony crossed his arms defensively, "it was either this or work with him at his company with a bunch of fifty year dudes who need to be shown how to rotate a PDF every five minutes. You take your pick." 

"Blech," Hela stuck her tongue out. 

"I'll have a birthday cake waffle cone," said Thor. 

"Sure thing!" Bruce smiled. "One scoop or two?"

"Two please." 

"You got it!" 

"What do the other two Odinson siblings want?" Tony asked. 

"Can you make a giant milkshake that combines every single flavor of ice cream?" Loki asked. 

"Kid, that's gonna make you sick." 

"I'm 15! Stop calling me kid!" 

"Loki that's physically impossible for me to make a milkshake of that capacity. Not to mention, that's disgusting." 

"Fine. Can I have a double scoop of chocolate marshmallow ice cream on a waffle cone then?" 

"Sure. Hela, what are you having?" 

"I'll have a bowl of a single scoop bubble gum ice cream please," Hela replied, fishing through her purse to check her change while Loki and Thor watched Bruce scoop out the ice cream. Loki kept nudging Thor to try to talk to Bruce, but Thor shook his head, for now was not a good time. 

"It's always nice to see friends come in here during shifts," said Bruce, as he handed Thor his ice cream cone. "I heard you're working at the library this summer. How is it?" 

"Oh, it's fine," said Thor, as he licked his cone. "Ms. Hill is alright for the most part." 

"Yeah, but Thor wishes he was working with you though," said Loki. 

"Loki, shut up!" Thor hissed. Bruce seemed unfazed. 

"Come back to the house again!" Loki pleaded as he took his ice cream. "I'll need someone normal to talk to once Hela moves to Rhode Island for college." 

"Can you stop making it seem like I'm leaving the country?" Hela asked, as she took her ice cream. "I'll still come visit, so as long as Dad doesn't drive me insane. He's still pissed I picked an out of state school." 

"Dad is always pissed. But not at Thor. Or Bruce. He liked you that time you came over!" 

"Yeah, our dad doesn't like a lot of people, Bruce. Funny, he was asking about you the other night. Referred to you as Thor's boyfriend..." 

"Hela, shut up!" Thor was reddening again. 

"Oh, uh..." Bruce stammered as he awkwardly looked over at Tony, who immediately got the hint. 

"Oh look, I'm on break!" Tony announced loudly, stepping away "Loki and Hela, care to join me outside?" 

"Oh, yes?" Hela answered with hesitancy as she shot her youngest brother a look. Loki at first was confused, but when Hela just glared at him, he got the hint as the three of them left together, leaving Bruce and Thor alone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Thor groaned, wishing that he could just disappear. "I'm so sorry my family is this way."

"It's okay," Bruce chuckled nervously. "Actually I'm kind of glad they came in with you." 

"Say what?" 

"I mean, if it weren't for them, I'm sure Tony would've done something to bring us together." 

"Wait, you like me too?" 

Bruce was now blushing. "Yeah...oh geez, now I don't know why I never told you before. Well, I do know. I guess I thought a guy like you and a guy like me could never be together..." 

Thor was surprised that Bruce thought this way. Just because they hung out with different groups, it didn't mean that they couldn't get together. Another part of him was curious as to how Tony could've brought them in the same room together. It was probably better planned than his siblings' kooky, albeit sweet, scheme. 

"Well, I always liked you for you," said Thor. "Why I never told you is beyond me. I guess I was afraid? Still can't believe Loki and Hela told you." He looked back outside to see Loki and Hela were sitting contently on the steps right outside the parlor, finishing their ice cream. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head . "I guess the question is, would you be interested in going out sometime? I hear the carnival is in town next weekend if you're interested." 

"It'll be nice to indulge in a sweet that isn't ice cream," Bruce replied. "So yes, I would love to! But I have to ask though..." He looked over Thor's shoulder to see where the incoherent yelling was coming from. "Will Hela and Loki be chaperoning this date?" 

Thor turned around to see that Hela and Tony were chasing after Loki, presumably for something mischievous he had done. 

"LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT!" They heard Tony yell from outside. "THAT FUCKING ICE CREAM BETTER NOT STAIN THE LEATHER!" 

"Absolutely not," Thor replied. "At least, let's hope they don't."


End file.
